50 Shades of Redgar
by Human Dollar
Summary: Most of the teachers in school aren't what they seem to be. Brandon not only has to complete some objectives in order to get an A in his Spanish essay, but he has to overcome some other things that his teacher has prepared for him. Rated M for a reason. #Redgar
1. Chapter 1

50 Shades of Redgar

*Just wanted you people to know that this is my very first fanfiction that I've ever written, so yea. I literally think that's it bad, but I don't know, you guys might start liking it*

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains a little bit of boy x boy, so if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT!

-None of these people are real-

 **Chapter 1**

It was another boring day at school and Brandon was getting ready to go to Mr. Sebastian's classroom to pick up his essay. He has been noticing Mr. Sebastian a little too much lately. Ever since his teacher has given him eye contact, he has been curious of how he looked like. The bulge in his dress pants were sometimes noticeable.

Only a few more steps and he would be at the door of the classroom. It was closed, which was odd, and the window of the door was covered with paper that had a schedule of the periods and classes he would teach. Brandon knocked on the door and waited patiently. A few seconds passed and the door opened.

"¡Hola, Brandon!" Mr. Sebastian exclaimed. He was wearing black dress pants, a white long sleeved shirt, and a red tie.

"Hola, Sr. Sebastian. Vine a recoger mi ensayo," Brandon said, trying so hard not to make eye contact.

"Ahh, si. Yo lo tengo. Pásate," Mr. Sebastian gestured. Brandon went inside and walked next to Mr. Sebastian' desk. While the Spanish teacher was shuffling through a pile of papers, Brandon noticed that the dress pants that Mr. Sebastian was wearing had a noticeable bulge. He quickly turned away from it and waited for his essay.

"Okay. Aquí está, Brandon," Mr. Sebastian said. "Tienes una mala puntuación en el. ¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?"

Brandon thought about it for a moment. He just wanted to pick it up. Talking to Mr. Sebastian was too awkward and weird. But then again, knowing about his mistakes could help him on his future essays.

"Si, por favor," he said. Mr. Sebastian nodded and gestured Brandon to sit down in a desk. Brandon just chose the one closest to him. Not a moment after, Mr. Sebastian moved a desk close to Brandon and sat down. _Nope._ It was already too awkward and him just sitting next to him, looming over him was making the atmosphere very uncomfortable. Brandon felt his face getting hot. He paid little attention to what Mr. Sebastian was saying and just nodded a few times to look like he was actually listening.

"¿Entiendes ahora por qué has obtenido una mala puntuación?" Mr. Sebastian asked, looking at Brandon. Brandon snapped back to life and looked at Mr. Sebastian. _Making eye contact was such a bad idea_ , Brandon thought. He quickly looked away and responded with "Si". Mr. Sebastian noticed something was up.

"Brandon, ¿estás bien?" Mr. Sebastian asked. That question just made matters worse. Again, Brandon responded with "Si", but Mr. Sebastian wasn't buying it.

"Entonces mírame cuando estoy hablando contigo," he said, trying to get a good look at Brandon's face. Brandon slowly turned his head to face him.

"¿Por qué tu cara está roja?" Mr. Sebastian asked. That question just made Brandon's face blush even more, if that was even possible.

"Yo no sé," Brandon replied, looking down. An idea struck Mr. Sebastian' mind and he gave a small smirk.

"Te puedo dar una A en el ensayo, pero con una condición," Mr. Sebastian said, licking his lips. Brandon looked up at him with a confused look.

"¿Cómo?" Brandon asked. Mr. Sebastian got up from the desk and motioned Brandon to get up too. He saw Mr. Sebastian going through his pocket and pulled out his keys. He walked over to the door that led to his desk and stepped outside. He went to the other one and then soon came back in. He tested both doors and Brandon found out that he locked them.

"Nadie puede venir adentro ahora," Mr. Sebastian said. Brandon was confused but also scared. _Why would he lock the doors?_ , he thought, a frightful chill running up his spine.

"Si tú quieres esa A en el ensayo, vas a tener que hacer un poco de algo," Mr. Sebastian explained, giving Brandon a seductive look.

"¿Cómo que?" Brandon asked, still confused and scared. Mr. Sebastian sat down on his chair and he motioned Brandon to come closer to him. Brandon kept taking small steps until he was fully close to him. That's when Mr. Sebastian smiled.

"Ponte de rodillas," Mr. Sebastian ordered. Brandon hesitated for a bit but obeyed. There was no way he was going to keep that low score. "No te preocupes, esto va a ser rápido."

Mr. Sebastian took off his tie and began to unbuckle his belt, but stopped and looked at Brandon. He gave him a seductive smile.

"Haclo para mí," he ordered, spreading his legs a little. Brandon just looked at his Spanish teacher's crotch. Did he really want to find out just how big he really was?

One of his hands slowly went up Mr. Sebastian' thigh and then settled on his crotch. He gave a light squeeze before fondling him. He looked up to see Mr. Sebastian' face expression and saw that his face was flushed too.

Brandon continued to fondle him but then decided to get on with it. He unbuckled his belt, undid the button, and brought down the zipper, revealing Mr. Sebastian's briefs and a very noticeable bulge with a wet spot. Brandon brushed Mr. Sebastian's clothed erection with his fingers and felt it respond with his touch.

"Brandon..." Mr. Sebastian whispered. He traced his thumb on Brandon's bottom lip. "Tu boca."


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:** This chapter contains smut. Don't like it, DON'T READ IT!

*For those of you who like it, enjoy ;)*

-#Redgar-

 **Chapter 2**

Brandon looked at him and saw that Mr. Sebastian's eyes were filled with lust. His lips were parted and his cheeks were flushed. He has never seen his Spanish teacher this way. Brandon traced his tongue over Mr. Sebastian's crotch and felt him shudder. _What if someone were to come?_ , Brandon thought. The doors were locked, but that didn't stop anyone from knocking.

Brandon grabbed the waist band of his Spanish teacher's briefs and brought them down, revealing Mr. Sebastian's member. The length of it was surprising. It didn't look that big when it was in his briefs. _Must've been an illusion_ , Brandon thought.

At this point, Brandon didn't know what to do. _Should I grab it, or just get on with it?_ Foreplay was always supposed to be slow. Agonizingly slow. He would have to prepare himself before taking Mr. Sebastian inside him.

He kissed the base and slowly brushed his lips up the shaft. Mr. Sebastian watched as Brandon swirled his tongue around the tip. His head went back and he gave a small moan. Brandon's left hand rested on Mr. Sebastian's lap while the other held him. His lips wrapped around and started sucking on the first few inches, earning a thrilled gasp from Mr. Sebastian. Both his hands were on Brandon's head, begging him for more.

"¡Ah, Brandon!" Mr. Sebastian moaned. He was trying not to be loud (Mr. Santiago's classroom was next door). Brandon bobbed his head up and down and took a little bit more of Mr. Sebastian, making the Spanish teacher cover his mouth to stop him from moaning loud.

"¡Eso es extra puntos allí!" he moaned. Their activity was soon stopped by a knock on the door.

Brandon immediately stopped and looked towards the door. He couldn't see anyone outside because of the scheduled paper, which gave him and Mr. Sebastian time to hide what they were doing. Mr. Sebastian got up quickly and fixed his pants. Brandon got up as well and went to the desk that had his essay and took a seat and pretended to correct his mistakes. He looked over at Mr. Sebastian and his eyes automatically went to his crotch, which was still very noticeable even in his pants. He hoped that the person wouldn't notice.

Mr. Sebastian went over to the door and unlocked it. Brandon saw that there was a girl, who he didn't recognize, that also came to pick up her essay. Mr. Sebastian fumbled through the stack of papers again and found hers. He gave it to her, but he didn't ask her if she wanted to talk about her mistakes. _He probably wants to finish up the business we were having earlier_ , Brandon thought, his cheeks turning red.

With that, the girl left with a 'gracias' and Mr. Sebastian closed the door, and locked it. Mr. Sebastian saw Brandon at the desk and walked over to him. He stood in front of him with his hands on his hips.

"¿Todavía quieres esa A?" Mr. Sebastian asked him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Brandon looked up at him. "Si." He started to get up from his seat until Mr. Sebastian grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down.

"Quédate allí," Mr. Sebastian said. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his dressed pants and brought out his straining erection. _I thought he lost it_ , Brandon thought. "Vas a terminar lo que empezastes."

Brandon grabbed him and took him half way in his mouth. Mr. Sebastian's head went back and his hips jerked forward. He pried off Brandon's hand and held his head in place as he thrusted himself inside Brandon's mouth. Brandon just hoped that Mr. Sebastian didn't go too far. The last thing he wanted to do was throw up. In front of a teacher. He could feel some of his saliva dripping down his chin.

"Ahh… Brandon... Tu boca, mmm," Mr. Sebastian moaned. "Tienes una boca muy-¡ahh!- buena." He looked down at Brandon and tilted his chin up. "Mírame."

Brandon looked up at him and saw Mr. Sebastian lick his lips with a swipe of his tongue. He continued to thrust into Brandon's mouth. "¡Qué expresión linda!"

Mr. Sebastian started to feel something build up in him. He began to go deeper into Brandon's mouth. Brandon almost gagged. Almost. _Just don't think about it. Just don't think about_ , Brandon thought. It'll all be over soon anyways. That's when Mr. Sebastian thrusted deep. Very deep. He hit the back of Brandon's throat.

"Ngh... ¡Ahh, Brandon!" he moaned. His voice cracked and he bit his bottom lip to keep him from making any loud sound. Brandon felt something warm going down his throat. Not only was it warm, but it was also salty. Mr. Sebastian pulled himself out of Brandon's mouth and took a seat on the desk beside Brandon's, trying to catch his breath. Brandon quickly covered his mouth with his hand and swallowed his Spanish teacher's 'amor'. _Don't_ _throw up! Don't throw up!_ , his head screamed at him.

"Todavía no terminamos," Mr. Sebastian panted. Brandon wiped off the saliva that was on his chin with the sleeve of his sweater. Mr. Sebastian stood up and grabbed Brandon's hand. He then turned Brandon around so that his back was facing him. Mr. Sebastian smirked.

"Agáchate," Mr. Sebastian ordered. Brandon obeyed and noticed that his Spanish teacher was aroused again. He felt Mr. Sebastian press up against him and something hard poking him behind. He then started grinding against him, a few moans escaping Mr. Sebastian' mouth.

He stopped the activity and reached for Brandon's pants. Mr. Sebastian found it easy to slip them down, no need to unbutton anything. That's when Brandon felt his face get hot again.

"Sr. Sebastian, yo nunca ha-" Brandon started to say, but was too embarrassed to finish. He ended up saying it in English. "I've never done this before." His put his head down on the desk to hide his face. Mr. Sebastian took notice.

"¿Es tu primera vez?" Mr Sebastian asked. Brandon slowly nodded. "No te preocupes. Voy a ser suave contigo."


	4. Chapter 4

***This is the last chapter of this erotic fanfiction. **WARNING:** This chapter contains smut, so if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! For those of you who do like it, enjoy ;)***

 **Chapter 4**

Mr. Sebastian thought about this for a moment. He should go easy on the kid, after all, he wouldn't want him going home all sore from behind. He turned Brandon around so that he was facing him and brought his face towards his for a kiss. Well that was unexpected for Brandon. But the way his Spanish teacher's lips felt on his made him want him even more.

Mr. Sebastian took off Brandon's glasses and brought his fingers to his mouth. Brandon gave a confused look. Mr. Sebastian smiled.

"Chupalos," he ordered. Brandon quickly went to work, sucking on the three fingers and making them wet. Mr. Sebastian just watched, and a moment later, he pulled out his fingers from Brandon's mouth and bent Brandon over the desk. He brought down Brandon's pants and slowly inserted a finger into his puckered hole. Brandon hissed at the pain but then relaxed, nodding for Mr. Sebastian to continue. He inserted another one, and Brandon's back arched because of the pain. But it soon vanished and was filled with pleasure.

Mr. Sebastian started doing scissor-like movements inside of Brandon to open him up a little. And to prepare him for the big thing. He inserted the last finger and began to move them in and out of Brandon. Brandon began to moan. Who knew that something like this felt so good? He moved his back against Mr. Sebastian's fingers to make a rhythm. Mr. Sebastian couldn't wait for this. He spit on his hand smeared it all over his member.

"¿Estás listo?" he asked, his voice raw with longing. Brandon nodded his head and held on to the desk.

Mr. Sebastian slowly started to enter him. _The tip is always the worst part_ , Brandon thought. He felt the tip of Mr. Sebastian slowly and painfully go in. Mr. Sebastian was half way there, but it was all too much for Brandon. He almost sobbed from the ripping pain. Mr. Sebastian noticed and stopped.

"Necesitas relajarte, Brandon, o si no, no va entrar," Mr. Sebastian said, trying not to lose control. Once again, he did not want this kid to go home sore. Brandon felt a tear run down his cheek. He was just so _big_. He took a deep breath and wiped off the tear, nodding his head so that Mr. Sebastian could continue on.

"Esta todo adentro," Mr. Sebastian pointed out. It took all his willpower to not lose control. But Brandon felt so damn good. He was tight, hot, wet, and everything Mr. Sebastian could think of. He slowly pulled out, and went back in. A moan escaped from Brandon's mouth, and he quickly shut it from embarrassment. Mr. Sebastian, on the other hand, couldn't control his moans. He tried to keep it low, but the pleasure was overwhelming. He curled over Brandon and began to pump his hips. Brandon's hands were covering his mouth. _How can this feel so good?,_ he thought. He couldn't exhale without moaning.

"Ahh… Brandon," Mr. Sebastian moaned. He uncurled himself from Brandon's body and took off his tie while still thrusting. "Eres tan apretado." He bent over him and licked Brandon's ear lobe.

"Eso me gusta," Mr. Sebastian whispered. He chuckled as he saw Brandon's ear turn very red. He continued thrusting, but this time, a little bit harder. And faster. Brandon bit his bottom lip but it was no use. The pleasure was just too much. That's when Mr. Sebastian hit his sweet spot. Brandon nearly screamed.

"Allí es donde te gusta, ¿verdad?" Mr. Sebastian teased. He stopped for a moment and positioned himself so that he could hit Brandon's prostate whenever he thrusted inside of him. Brandon had to bite down his sleeve from his sweater to silence his moans. Mr. Sebastian pulled out of him. Brandon opened his eyes and looked to the back of him.

 _Why did he stop?,_ Brandon questioned. He straightened himself up from the desk, but was soon rammed against the white board, Mr. Sebastian behind him, his hot breath hitting Brandon's neck.

"¿Sr. Sebastian?" Brandon started to ask, but couldn't finish. He felt Mr. Sebastian's member poking his bare behind.

"Brandon... ¿No estabas disfrutado?" Mr. Sebastian asked. There was something in his voice that made Brandon shiver. The answer was obvious to him. He felt Mr. Sebastian enter him again, only this time, there was no gentleness. He grabbed Brandon's hips in a painfully rough grip and thrusted into him, hard. Brandon covered his mouth with his hand.

"¿Esto no te gusta, Brandon?" Mr. Sebastian asked, desperate for an answer.

"¡Si!" Brandon whimpered. "¡Pero me duele!" But the pleasure in his voice made it obvious that he still liked it. No, not like, love. Mr. Sebastian chuckled. He was already there.

"Ahh… Brandon..." Mr. Sebastian moaned. He was feeling something build up inside of him. He moved himself next to Brandon's ear.

"Diga mi nombre," Mr. Sebastian ordered. Brandon opened his eyes. _Seriously?! I can't even open my mouth without making any noise!,_ Brandon thought. He tried to say his name, but ended up covering his mouth immediately. Mr. Sebastian took notice and slowed down a bit.

"¡Ahh, Josué ! Josué !" Brandon moaned. That's all that Mr. Sebastian was waiting for. "Josué Sebastian!"

"Ngh… ¡Ahh!" Mr. Sebastian moaned. His hips jerked forward, pulling Brandon closer to him. Brandon felt something warm inside of him. Mr. Sebastian pulled out and fixed his pants. Brandon did the same. He noticed that the room was now covered in the scent of sweat and sex. He hoped that Mr. Sebastian had some kind of refreshener or scented candles.

Mr. Sebastian walked over to his desk and went to his computer. "Ven, Brandon." Brandon walked over to him and saw that Mr. Sebastian changed his grade from his essay. It went from a sixty percent to a one hundred percent.

"Y también tienes los puntos de extra crédito," he stated. He got up from his chair and pulled in Brandon for a kiss. "Deberíamos hacer eso más seguido." _Yeah, we should,_ Brandon thought.

With that, Brandon left with a "gracias". He couldn't wait to have Mr. Sebastian for class.

~FIN (And remember: #Redgar ;)


End file.
